A True Halo Experience
by blooddavid4658
Summary: The Master Chief and a Sparten unnamed meet a elite Xavi who wants to join the UNSC. One of my earlier pieces.


I took cover behind a rock, just as a grenade flew over my head. I leaned out and shot the grunt in the head. A couple of elites charged me. I took them out easily. I looked down the street and saw a couple of Phantoms dropping off a lot more covenant. I yelled over to Sparten-117 to cover me, as I ran back to better cover. I told him I was going to go flush out any covenants in the building I was looking at for cover. I ran inside; leaving the chief to deal with the battalion that was battering us. I ran down a couple of hallways keeping alert for any elites that might pop out at me. I ran into a room looking for ammo. I didn't see any, I moved to the next room. I leaned inside to check suddenly an elite sprang at me. I quickly leaned back out and the elite hit the door. I reacted in less then a second, meleeing him in the back killing him instantly. I raised battle rifle up again. Looking for anymore. Suddenly one shot up from behind the bed in the room. I quickly dispersed with him, with a quick headshot. He fell. I ran inside to see if they were guarding anything. I was looking at the body of the elite I had taken down. I felt something creeping up on me. I turned around. An elite had been camouflaged. I clicked my gun to shoot, only to realize that I had no ammunition. I threw my gun away and tackled him, pushing him against the wall. His plasma rifle fell from his hands. His cameo wore off. I was right in his face looking directly into his eyes. I saw fear, and something else I couldn't quite put my hands on. He didn't try to struggle. He just stared at me.

I asked him. "Why don't you struggle?"

He didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me.

"Well!?" I yelled at him.

"I do not struggle because do not wish to kill you."

My eyes narrowed "Why not?" I asked, with an air of surprise.

"I did not even want to attack you. I just was not sure what was going to happen."

I figured that he must be ok to let go. I let go still not taking my eyes off him.

"Why don't you want to kill me?"

"I just have admiration for you. I do not believe in my leaders anymore. I wish to help you."

I figured I wouldn't have to worry about him much. I could easily take him out if he tried something. I went and sat down in a chair at the opposite side of the room. There was a chair next to it. I offered it to him with a wave of my hand. He just continued standing.

"So what is your name?" I asked

"Xavi Randjamee."

"Hmm. Wow that's quite the name. I'm just gonna call you Xavi. Ok?"

He nodded. I decided to take this chance to learn about elites some more. This had been my first real chance to actually talk to one. I started asking questions about stuff like his likes and dislikes. He answered all of them full heartedly. My eyes were averted to his armor. A question came to mind.

I asked Xavi

"Why don't you protect your entire body?"

Xavi replied.

"What do you mean?"

Right after he said that the Master Chief ran in and tackled him I figured that he had dealt with the other stragglers I could see he was unarmed. I yelled out for him to stop, he stopped right before he was about to snap Xavis neck, I told him.

"Xavi here wants to join us."

I could imagine that he had a puzzled look under his visor.

John replied, "What?"

The UNSC. He wants to help us. He doesn't believe in his leaders anymore.""

John got off of him and stood up. He helped Xavi back up. The Chief walked over the chair that I had offered to Xavi and sat down. So we both just sat there looking at Xavi. I might have only imagined, but I thought I saw a his skin tone change for a second, and interpreted it as the human equivalent of a blush we looked at each other and nodded. We both removed our helmets. Johns face wasn't what I pictured; he just seemed like an average person. Xavi finally decided to join us and went and grabbed a chair from the far side of room. While he was walking away from us I could see that he had excellent muscle tone in his legs and lower body. I looked over at the John again, we made eye contact. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me Xavi by now had brought the chair over to our part of the room. He tried sitting it with little success, after all it was a chair made for a human, not a seven-foot alien. He seemed to give up on the chair and walked over to the bed and sat down. The chief and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle. I liked the sound of Johns laugh it had a deep feeling that I couldn't really explain. We looked back at Xavi, Xavi saw us laughing at him and figured that he'd join in. He had a really loud deep sexy laugh. I felt that my armor was getting tight. I looked over at John and I also saw him shift positions. John asked him a question again.

"Do you have any family back on Shanghilios?"

Xavi seemed a little taken back by this question. Although he did answer.

"No. I did not make a family for my self."

I asked why not? He replied again.

"I never found someone who I truly loved."

John asked another question that even to me seemed a little abrupt. He asked

"Did you ever join?"

Xavi seemed even more taken back by this question. He answered with hesitance.

"No."

John and I looked at each other John was keeping his cool but I was having trouble keeping still. I decided to ask.

"Do you want to--"

John cut me off.

"With us?"

This seemed to be too much for Xavi to handle. He got up and walked over to the wall his skin had the same change in tone that I had seen earlier although this time it didn't go away. I could see that john was already unclasping his armor, I decided to fallow suit. Xavi was still standing over by the wall. John had gotten off his chest plate. I could see his muscular chest under his under armor. A thought flashed in my mind which was he looks funny with only his legs on. After a bit I got mine off. Xavi seemed to have finally calmed down and came back and sat on the bed. Although as soon as he saw us without our chest plates his skin flashed yet again. John said.

"Our offer still stands."

Xavi just sat there looking at the pair of us. First me, then John for a long time, deciding on weather or not to take us up on our offer. He slowly stood up. He reached up and slid off his chest plate. Reviling his pecks and abs. He was very muscular. I thought that about now my armor was about to brake under the pressure. John stood up and walked over to him. He put his hand on his chest and slowly caressed it. He came down to his arms and slipped his gauntlets off. I could imagine that John was feeling the same rush I was at that time. I noticed again that Xavis skin tone had changed. Not the same as before though it was a darker shade of gray. I could only guess that this meant arouse. Although I saw no evidence of any genitals of any kind. John had finished getting off Xavis gauntlets. John then proceeded to slip off his under armor exposing his chest. I saw him rub his chest up against Xavis. I decided that it was time to join them, so I got up and walked over to them. I got my under armor off and joined in the embrace. We were just rubbing against each other's muscular bodies feeling each other flexing their muscles. John stepped back and so did I. We both removed our leg armor. Xavi sat on the bed and watched us as he took off his own greaves. While I was doing that I noticed a light patch of gray on his lower stomach. I only had a few ideas of what that could be. We all had our armor off except john and I had on our leggings. Xavi was just standing there without anything on at all. I could still not see any sign of any reproductive organs. But the patch of lighter skin on his lower stomach was growing in size. John was the first to take off his leggings exposing himself fully. I fallowed suit. We both had full erections and we were both about the same size. Xavi closed his eyes, and we could see him flex his stomach. The light part of skin started to move. I couldn't really tell I think that it was sliding up and inward in his body. As it went up his penis came out. It wasn't like humans; it had a few key differences. It was yellow and it had ridges along the top. It also came to a point at the end. Another key difference was it was about 3 or 4 inches bigger the both of ours. I thought _wow,_ but hey what am I to suspect? John spoke up and said.

"Well whose going to go first? No volunteer's well that's just fine."

He walked over and pushed Xavi onto the bed he previously had been sitting on. Xavi sat up with his dick fully exposed. John knelt down and started to lick up and down the base. Xavi suddenly arched his back. I could see John smiling. I decided to take my part. I crawled up on the bed and put my mouth up to his. I thought for a second that this is going to be weird. I put my mouth down to his and we joined lips. It wasn't what I had suspected. Xavis tongue was muscular, but it was also long and soft. Also his teeth on his four lips started to message the sides of my tongue. This had to have been the best kiss of my life. I broke it off and looked down at john, who was now sucking it all the way. I could see his silver saliva streaming down the edges of Xavis dick. I went back to kissing Xavi. Suddenly Xavi stopped and swiped his arm under my chest. With minimal effort he swung my whole body around so I was sitting on his chest, my dick right in his face. He looked at me and said your going to enjoy this. He took my dick all the way into his mouth. I was a little worried about his teeth, but luckily they didn't cut me. They acutely added to the pleasure, rubbing all the sides of my dick while this tongue ran along the bottom length. I didn't think that I would be able to last that long. He put his arms up around my back and pulled me closer as if trying to get more of me inside his mouth. He seemed to be really enjoying this. He was able to flex the entirety of his mouth, so I didn't have to move much. I put my hands behind me on his hard abs and leaned back. I felt it start to build up. Xavi seemed to be able to tell land started to increase the rate of stimulation. I tried to hold it in for as long as I could but that didn't last long. I sent five or six steamy shots down the back of his throat. He slowed his mouth flexing into a deep rhythmic message. He stopped for a second. I realized he was about to go for John. I turned my head and saw that John was going at an insane speed. He took his mouth of it and started to rub it vigorously. Then Xavi came. It was completely off from what I expected, his cum was purple, and John managed to catch all of it in his mouth. Despite the fact that it was a huge amount. Although he did miss some and he wiped it up with his finger and slid it into my mouth. It tasted extremely sweet. I said John.

"Now it's your turn."

John got up and we switched places. John straddled Xavis chest and I went down to his sweet, dripping cock. John and Xavi were already going for it. I touched his cock and he flinched back. I could tell he was still sensitive. So I decided a different approach. I stood up. I started to rub my dick below his. Looking for the opening. I finally found it and pounded deep inside. He arched his back and takes Johns dick out of his mouth and says.

"Wow I have not felt that before."

"Well it gets a lot better." I replied with a big grin.

He eased back down on it and I started to move back and forth. I grabbed onto his muscular legs for support and leverage. I could tell john was having a good time. He was leaning back in the same position I was in. I closed my eyes and started to get into a rhythm with my hips. I could feel him flexing around me. I could see that cum was starting to drip of out his dick. I took one of my hands off of his legs and started to rub it. I could hear in his chest he was making a growling noise. Which I found to be extremely sexy. It had a deep happy sound. As if he was completely happy with everything that is going on right now. I felt the same way and I'm sure that John did to. He was starting to move again so I started to rub faster just as John had one. He came, it shot across my chest. I looked down and saw purple dripping down. Just by seeing that I felt it go. I let my whole load go inside of him. His growling intensified. Then it came down to a low rumble. John got off of his chest and just sat there looking at us. Xavi got up and got close to me. He started to lick his own cum off of my chest. He started to raise his face and looked into my eyes. He brought his mouth up to mine, still dripping with his cum. He started kissing me again, rubbing his sweet purple cum into the back of my mouth. We just continued doing that for some time. John just sat on the bed staring at us. After all of his cum was gone, he leaned back on the bed. I saw John get up and walk over to his armor. I didn't want this moment to end, but I guess it had to. I leaned over and laid on Xavi. I could feel his muscular dick on my stomach. I gave him one last kiss and got up. I went over to put my armor on just as John was doing. While I was suiting up, I was watching Xavi. He was slowly stroking his dick. We were both fully suited, except for our helmets. I walked over to him, and gentle grabbed his hand, and helped him up. John gave a chuckle behind me.

"Don't wanna stop eh?"

He laughed in return as he was putting his armor on. We suddenly heard plasma bolts being fired down the hallway. The atmosphere became very serious again. We each grabbed a plasma rifle, from the dead elites. Xavi picked up his own.

"I wish to help you now."

We both gave a nod. The three of us ran into the hallway, guns blazing.


End file.
